Confessions Of A Dramatic Teenage Life
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: CeCe has a boyfriend, Evan, and Deuce secretly likes her. Rocky knows, but she won't tell. Rated T, but rating will go up later. sex, rape/abuse, and drinking, incest, ALL in further chapters. Please R&R! 8D  changed name! Original name: CeCe's Feelings
1. Havin' A Party

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Shake It Up!**

Warning: Underage sex, rape/abuse, and drinking. Incest (all in further chapters). Cursing. (Ages: CeCe and Rocky = 17, Deuce = 18, Ty = 19. Flynn and Henry = 13, Gunther and Tinka = 18, Dina = 18.) I made a character, named Evan, and he's been Rocky's boyfriend. He's dating CeCe now. He's 21 and he thinks that both CeCe and Rocky are 21 too.

It was just another shakin' Saturday in Chicago. Rocky and I still work at _Shake It Up! Chicago_, but unfortunately, so still Gunther and Tinka. They still speak their heavy accents, which haven't grown at all, but hey, they say they're going to be Russian forever.

Forever needs to die.

Rocky and I were sitting in our favorite ice cream, Scream Cream. She got her favorite, Rocky Road, and I simply got chocolate. I've always gotten chocolate… I've never gotten anything different – I haven't felt the need to. Ever since Evan McCormin, hottest guy in school, asked me out, I've noticed that I am perfect the way I am!

"Rocky, do you think it's illegal to want to have… nah, of course it is!" I stuttered, Rocky looking at me and raising her eyebrow.

"Have what?" She asked seriously, slamming her spoon down into her ice cream bowl. I licked my ice cream cone and looked around, trying to stall away from the question she had asked. A familiar face stepped into the doorway of the ice cream shop, causing the bell above it to ring.

"I thought I saw you guys here!" Our longtime best friend, Deuce, said as he sat down next to me. He's been very awkward around Rocky, and I wondered if it was because he liked her. He's always hitting on us, anyway, so I have no frickin' idea. But it was still cute to think.

Suddenly, a thought came into my head as I gasped violently. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Said both Rocky and Deuce. I grinned at Rocky. "Just a second." I said as I pulled Deuce over to the door, pushing both us outside.

"Okay, what's your fucked up plan this time?" He said, giving Rocky daggers through the window. Rocky shrugged and motioned with her hands. I didn't notice that in those daggers, there were confusion and loneliness.

"Gee, thanks. So anyway, do you want to go on a double date with me and Evan? You get to go with Rocky!" I squealed. He scowled and grabbed my wrists, which shocked me.

"No. I'm not going on a double date for you not to feel uncomfortable around that freak. It's not going to happen, CeCe." He said, practically screaming until he saw the look on my face. He quieted down, and we were really close to each other. "Plus, I have something to do with… Dina." He muttered.

"I thought Dina moved to Spain…" I muttered as well, remembering the happy look on her face when she was on the plane, getting away from Deuce. I remember me hugging him. He really did love her, and for her to be happy to leave, that just has got to suck.

"Oh… well, I have to go… sell tickets. Bye." He said, slamming my wrists down and walking away. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back in.

"Where did Deuce go?" Rocky asked and I closed my eyes.

"Well, first I told him my plan of how he and you should go on a double date with me and—"

"WHOA, you did what? Why? I don't even LIKE Deuce like that!" Rocky interrupted.

"But he looks like he likes you so that's why I asked for him and you to go on a double date with me and Evan. And he said that he didn't want to go because he didn't want to, and then he said something about Dina, and then selling tickets. I swear, he's frickin' bipolar." I said and licked my ice cream cone. Rocky laughed.

"I think YOU'RE bipolar, CeCe!" Rocky slammed her spoon down and laughed. "I think your hormones are running a bit too high!" Rocky and I laughed.

"Okay fine… we won't do a double date… how about a party?" I suggested.

"A party, you say?" Evan overheard as he came in and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my neck.

"Yeah, instead of our date, you, Rocky, all of our friends, and I can have a party!" I said. "And why not have it be at my house? Flynn and my mom are gone for the weekend… Let's have a party tonight!" I clapped my hands together and sprang straight up. "BOO-YAH!"

"Man, and usually I am the one who wants a party!" Rocky laughed. All I knew is that I had to make invitations! I sprang out of my seat and out the door, straight into Deuce… again.

"Oh, I'm having a party… what are you doing here?" I asked, totally looking at him weirdly.

"I was, uh… Ice cream seemed good now. Are you leaving?" He asked. He fake pouted and I laughed.

"No, I'll stay for you. Plus, Rocky and Evan are there—"

"Leaving." He said and spun around. I grabbed his arm and made him face me. We were really close and he closed his eyes. His breath was hot on my lips as his arms slid out of my hands. I stood there defenseless as he said, "Leaving… But thanks for inviting me to your party." Deuce walked away and I stood there with my eyes closed looking like a moron.

I walked back into the shop, in which Rocky pushed me outside and slammed me against the wall. "What the FUCK are you doing almost kissing Deuce when your boyfriend is FUCKING inside?" She whisper-shouted, gripping my shoulders. "I had to keep him distracted so you don't get frickin' upset that he caught you!"

"_I_ didn't kiss him! _HE_ started to lean onto _ME_! I promise, Rocky! And can I say I have never heard you cuss at me! And thanks, Rocky…"

"Okay. Fine… at least you didn't invite him to the party." Rocky said, folding her hands across her chest.

"Uh… haha, totally! Pshh, totally…" I hesitated. Rocky laughed.

"Your fault! Deuce gets out of control at parties… same with Evan." She said. She looked like she was going to say something that I didn't know, but she pushed it away as Evan walked out.

"So, we havin' a party?" He said, and Rocky and I fake-laughed. We said yes. "Well, that's good… Here, you guys are busy… I'll go ahead and bring the drinks!"

"Aw, thanks babe!" I said, leaping up and hugging him. "Oh, Rocky and I have to go. Let's go, Rocky… let's get this party started!"

We parted ways and Rocky and I walked into our apartment. It was so quiet without Flynn in here…

"BOO!" Someone screamed and both Rocky and I screamed and jumped. Deuce came out of the window laughing.

"Oh, not funny, Deuce!" I yelled. He immediately stopped laughing. He muttered something and then again, we heard another "BOO!" behind us. This time, Deuce jumped too. Ty walked past us and laughed.

"Dude, even YOU jumped!" All of us laughed when Deuce shot daggers at Ty. "So, I heard you are having a party, Red. Am I coming?"

"Sure, why not? Deuce," I walked over to him, "are you still coming?" I pleaded with my eyes.

"I'm only coming for the music." He growled as he walked into my kitchen and grabbed a Mountain Dew.

"If you're only coming for the music…" I ran over to him and knocked down the Mountain Dew, "you don't get a Mountain Dew from my kitchen." I smirked and he laughed at me.

"Fine. I'm coming to the party for _you_…" His arm wrapped around my waist and he tilted his head down. He looked at me, his hand cupping my cheek.

"Um, Deuce?" I whispered. I looked away to face Rocky, just to see something flying straight at us. "DUCK!" Both of us did and the remote hit the wall, breaking. "ROCKY!" I shouted, running into the room. "What did you do that for?" I threw my arms out to the sides of me.

"Stop cheating on Evan!" Rocky shouted back.

"WHAT? I'm not cheating!" Rocky and Ty both gave me a glare that showed me they don't believe me. I have never thought of dating Deuce. He's a PLAYER. I turned back at Deuce, who also looked like he didn't believe me. "Ugh, I'm not cheating, you guys!" I hissed. "Whatever, let's begin on the party."


	2. Rocky Likes Question Mark!

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Shake It Up! or any of the characters… Otherwise, there would be more CeCe/Deuce. :) **

Warning: Ages are the same; incest comes into play; still more cursing.

-CeCe's POV-

Rocky still had a disbelieving look on her face. "Uh, CeCe?" She asked. We were gathering party supplies when the boys were at home… Probably not the best idea.

"Yes, Rocky?" I asked. "Ooh, can you grab those chips?" I added, pointing my finger to the Cheetos. I laughed when she grabbed it and threw it in the basket, but I stopped laughing when she picked it back up and threw it at my face. I looked at her and she glared at me.

"You SO like Deuce! And I can't believe you are going to do this to Evan. I know he did it to me, but—"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Rocky, he cheated on you? How come I didn't know that?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Never mind, I like someone else, anyway. Evan's yours…" She said, grabbing some Cokes.

"Oh, no, Evan's getting the drinks, Rocky. Who do you like?" I asked, pushing back the Cokes. "Tell me! Come on! Please?"

"Whatever. Let's just go check out. The party is starting in four hours… We need to get ready. Do we have all the decorations too?" Rocky asked and I looked at our shopping list that Ty gave us. Everything was crossed off.

Soda, Chips (Cheetos and Lays, diff. flavors), Streamers, Balloons (Random colors), Music (ALL kinds).

There was more on the list but I couldn't read it. All I could see are black lines, so I nodded. "Yeah, but how DARE you ignore me and CHANGE the subject! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, _TELL ME_—"

"OKAY! I like Ty! Okay?" I froze as she yelled at me. My eyes bugged out of head.

"Isn't that—"

"Incest, yeah, it is. Okay, we should really talk about this somewhere else, CeCe." Rocky interrupted. I nodded and paid for the things for our party.

"Okay, so what up?" I asked as soon as we got into the car.

"What up what?" She asked, her monotone getting in the way of her usual perky voice. I gave her a look that said she knew what I meant. "Okay, so you want to go straight into it… Okay, I love Ty. Is that all that I have to say?"

"Why?" Was all I could say.

"Because I've known him forever, and he's known me forever, and… Hmph!" She stuttered out, folding her arms across her chest. "But I don't like the fact that he's dating Tinka."

I had to focus on the road, but I couldn't help but sneak a peek at Rocky. She was looking out the window, looking into the sky. She was looking for a way to get away from the truth, I knew that. She knew that.

And when she sighed and looked away, I knew the truth had smacked her in the face. Ty was dating Tinka. Not her.

I caught her crying. "Rocky… I never knew you were so upset about this? Why didn't you tell me this before?" I whispered.

"Because I didn't want you to judge me," She muttered.

"You didn't judge me about my dyslexia… Why would I judge you about this?" She went dead silent and I wished for her crying again. I had to break the ice. "Rocky, answer me. Why haven't you told me? You know it's not because of I'll judge you – because I won't – so why?"

"Because I didn't know until today… What am I going to do?"

Honestly, I have no idea.

**Sorry it was soo short! But the next one's adventure filled, so yeah… R&R! :)**


	3. Rocky Snaps and Hides

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Shake It Up! :( Oh well, I own this story… And Evan. **

Warning: OMGz there's still more cursing… and a little more incest… :-) And, of course, the ages are the same… (they haven't changed). :-)

_Recap: "Because I didn't know until today… What am I going to do?" / Honestly, I have no idea._

**oOo**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

When we got back into the apartment, I threw the bags on the couch, where the boys were sitting, and grabbed Rocky's arm.

"Rocky, do you mind telling Ty what we were talking about in the car?" I asked her, facing her and realizing she went a bright red. I really wanted him to know, so she doesn't die of a broken heart (which I have done before; I have experience) whether or not it's wrong.

_Killing is wrong. Attempting murder is wrong. Stealing is wrong. Driving Under the Influence is wrong. There are so many things that you would think are wrong…_

_Yet, people do it._

_So, I think she should tell him_. She gave me a look that screamed, 'CeCe! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' Her blush was covered by her hair as she tilted her head. "Rocky?"

"_Raquel Alexandra Blue_, you tell me what you guys were talking about in the car," Ty demanded, getting up and making Rocky scoot back against the counter and lower her head even further.

"TY! Don't call her that!"

"She's my sister; I'm allowed to." Ty snapped back and Rocky sat down and put her head into her arms. Ty sat down and all of a sudden, I wished he didn't.

_Maybe… Maybe this was a bad idea_, I thought as he leaned forward and cooed to her to get him to talk to him. He subconsciously put his arm on her back and I heard her mutter, "Get your arm off of me."

"Okay, I'm sorry, just tell me." He said, (was that a hint of… _laughter_ in his voice?) and moved his arm. She thrusted herself upwards and the chair hit the counter and fell over.

"No, I have every right to remain silent, you—"

"Rocky, don't say anything you'll regret—"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She hissed, wiped her face, and ran into my room, locking the door.

Everything was frozen, it seemed. Ty looked at my door, eyes switching from it to me. "What the hell just happened?"

"Well, she was blushing, then muttered at you, and then she called you a bitch, and then went into my room." I summed up and Ty rolled his eyes.

"_Why did she just do that_, was what I was aiming for," He muttered. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and let out a huge 'Oooooohhhhhhhhhh…' which got a scoff from Ty in reward.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you… I mean, she knows, and I guess… I guess she's just confused." I said. "Because she told me, and she... this is not how she should've acted." Deuce came up and wrapped his arm around my waist, an action that scared the hell out of me. "I totally forgot that you were there!"

"GUYS!" Ty yelled when I laughed a bit. "Seriously, what's with Rocky?"

"I TOLD YOU – err, kind of. But, anyway, STILL. I shouldn't even done that, and just have her tell you." I said, and pushed away. "And I feel bad for Rocky if we set up the party without her…"

"Well, drag her out of your room." Deuce said, looking into my brown eyes.

"Why don't you? You know you like her…"

"Do not!"

"DO—"

"Seriously, CeCe, he doesn't like my sister." Ty interrupted. "Now, just get her out."

Once I agreed, I raced over to my head. I looked back and saw Deuce hit Ty on the back of the head. _Maybe he does? Did Ty lie to me?_

I walked into my room, where she immediately threw a pillow from the other side of my bed. "What the hell – it's me, Rocky! STOP THROWING PILLOWS!" She rose her head up and looked at me, and I smiled. "Hey, c'mon, we're going to decorate for my party… Please help."

"Why did you do that to me?" She asked, avoiding my party. I sat down on my bed and she looked at me. "Now I'm not even sure I want to tell him!"

"Look, I know you snapped under pressure, and I'm sorry for putting you out into the spotlight. Your secret is safe with me, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know… And I did…"

"What?"

"I snapped under pressure… I like him very much…" She screamed and her head hit the pillow. "It's not FAIR! Why do I have to be related to him?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Rocky… He's your brother, you're his sister…" She looked at me and I smoothed her hair down. "Come on, let's just go set up."

"But… CeCe, I… I can't go out there! He'll look at me and ask me what's wrong!"

"I told him to wait for him to tell you. There's no need to worry."

"Fine…" She said walking out of my room. Before I could get up, Rocky ran back into the room and landed on the bed. Ty came in and leaned up against the doorway. "GO AWAY, TY!"

"TY! Just let her tell you whenever she's ready!"

"I want to know what's wrong with my baby sister, that's all!" Ty snapped back. Rocky sat up; eyes in slits. She walked over to her brother and got up in his face.

"I'm not your baby sister."

"You're my younger sister."

"Great, that's all I am to you… Come on, CeCe, let's go set up." She grabbed my hand and pushed Ty out of the way, leaving the boy in my room.


	4. Looking Around

**Warning: Still more cursing… and a little more incest… ;D And, of course, the ages are the same… (they haven't changed).**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up… *sad face*

_Recap: "Great, that's all I am to you… Come on, CeCe, let's go set up." She grabbed my hand and pushed Ty out of the way, leaving the boy in my room._

**oOo**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

I could tell from his face when he spun around that he was not happy that she forcefully shoved him into the door. Some shit was about to go down… Deuce saw it too, and held my hand.

"Ty," I said, my voice warning him not to do anything stupid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, spinning around Rocky and pushing her down on the couch. She stood back up as if it didn't affect her and she shoved him.

"What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" She asked, reversing the question. "Why the hell would you date Tinka?" Oh god, Rocky, just shut up before you blow your cover that you don't want to blow…

"Is this what this is all about?" Ty asked, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "What—are you jealous of Tinka or something?" He started to laugh and Deuce chuckled a bit too. I hit him right in the ribs and he quieted down. "And plus, why would you be? You're my sister!"

Ty looked at her and she paled. Tears fell from her face and Ty stopped laughing. "You're my sister, Rocky." He stuttered and in a small voice, she said, 'Stop staring at me.'

_That was déjà vu. _

"Ty, just leave the subject be! Leave her alone!" I said, pushing in between Ty and Rocky, who both were trying to growl and give nasty looks to each other. Ty growled and

"No," He muttered back.

I snapped and growled out, "FINE! Then you two will work it out in my room while Deuce and I set up!" I said, gripping onto both of their shirts. I closed the door and, with Deuce's help, we managed to move a dresser in front of the door, so they couldn't get out of it. Then we put some more things on top of it.

**oOo**

After everything was set up, I looked at the door, then to Deuce. "Do you think we should let them out?"

Deuce gave me a look then said, "Probably… They've been silent for a while." Deuce helped move the dresser and the things on top. I opened the door, and what I saw made my face match my hair.

They were both gone, and the window was wide open.

"Deuce… We have a problem." I said and Deuce came up behind me.

"Holy shit." Deuce muttered when I pointed to the open window.

"We have to find them before the party starts in… two hours!" I said and grabbed Deuce's hand, dragging him out of the apartment room.

We ran into Ty later, and he looked… _Pissed._

"What's wrong?" Deuce and I asked in unison.

"Ask Rocky… She ran off to go find Tinka." I sighed and dragged Deuce off to Tinka's apartment. Gunther answered and I looked at Deuce, who was looking at his watch. "One hour, forty-five minutes," He whispered into my ear.

"Gunther, have you seen Tinka… or… Rocky, by chance?" I asked, and the blonde twin shook his head. I rolled my eyes. "You haven't seen your sister or your frenemy at ALL? Where have _you_ been?" I snapped before closing the door in his face.

I was fucking mad. Deuce could tell too, but wrapping his arms around me isn't helping. We even asked Rocky's parents where she was, and this was really distracting to my party.

Deuce and I just decided to walk back to my apartment. I opened the door and found Tinka on the floor. Her eyes were closed and I looked at the kitchen. Rocky was standing there with a knife, which she threw at us.

We ducked and the knife stuck inside the door.

"Rocky! You killed Tinka?"

"No, she's just asleep." She said calmly. "She's being held hostage here."

"She's right in eye view."

"I'll move her." And she grabbed onto Tinka's arms and dragged her out of the room. I looked at Deuce and we heard a knock.

Evan walked in before I could open the door. _Does he have a key or something?_ Deuce's look screamed at me. I shrugged my shoulders as Evan wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Ty then came in and rolled his eyes with Deuce. I watched them.

I've been kissing him with open eyes, lately, and I have no idea why. It's just not… passionate anymore. Well… It never was.

Deuce flashed me a look that meant he could kill. I pushed away from Evan; his breath smelled like beer. I could tell something was going to go down.

I just have no idea what.


	5. Deuce and Ty Find Out My Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Since I have eleven reviews for this story, I shall answer them here (This is the first time I've ever done this! I'm kind of excited! *Yeah, I get excited over little things LOL*):

**TeamEdwardAndPeter**: lol here's more for ya :) **Anonymous**: Only time will tell… But if she does, she'll get better. And Evan will get what he deserves. And I promise CeCe will have someone to hold. **Whisper Charlotte**: I will upload soon! I'm glad you love it! (And I still love your story!) :D **Read-Write-Sleep-Repeat**: Well, more will come! (PS I love your username! That's so me!) **Seddie girl123**: I definitely will! =D **Whisper Charlotte**: Yeah, it seems to be a habit with me, unfortunately. But it will get resolved somehow. Thanks! =) **SeySey4352**: Thanks, I will! =D **ppgzfan12**: I will! :) **Inlovewithdrewtorres**: Thankies! I will continue! :D **mallen13**: I will have more up… and here you are :) **sweetStarre123**: Thanks, sweetie! :)

**oOo**

OKAY! So, recap:_ Deuce flashed me a look that meant he could kill. I pushed away from Evan; his breath smelled like beer. I could tell something was going to go down. I just have no idea what._

**Chapter Five: Deuce and Ty Find Out My Secret**

**CeCe's POV**

**oOo**

Deuce and Ty noticed my opened eyes and Deuce smirked. "Wow, Evan, you're here early!" I said, laughing a bit as he sat down on the couch. I stuttered out another awkward laugh. "W-where are the drinks?"

"I was supposed to get them?" Silence filled the room as he turned to stare at me. I heard Deuce loudly slap his hand against his forehead. Ty let out a long note of a whistle.

"You said you would… _Babe_." I growled out the last part. "I even told Rocky not to get some because you were bringing them!" I was fucking tired as it is, and I'm mad, I don't want to deal with this. Deuce grabbed onto my shoulders as I tried to charge at Evan.

"Whoa, calm down, bit—" I screeched, trying to block out what he was going to call me. Deuce held me against his body.

"Shut up!" Deuce yelled.

"I'll get the drinks. This party isn't even good. When I get back, make sure it's enjoyable for me." He said to me before touching my chin and walking out the door.

As he slammed the door close, Deuce and Ty looked at me. I pushed away from them and faced the kitchen, avoiding their shocked glares. "He's called you a bitch?"

"That's not the only thing he does." I muttered sadly.

"CeCe," Deuce said and he hugged me. "When did this start?"

"Stop being Dr. Phil." I hissed out and pushed away. I started to think about why he started to abuse me…_ Deuce_. That's why. He didn't like that Deuce was closer to me than him.

"What—CeCe tell me now!" He yelled, coming closer and grabbing me. I gasped in surprise. Everything was frozen.

He squeezed hard on my sides and I yelped. "CeCe… Take off your pants."

"_WHAT?_"

"Do it! Let me see your sides!" Deuce yelled. Ty was right behind him. I looked away and he cupped my cheek. "CeCe, let me see your sides."

"And my back?" I asked. He nodded, and I slid off my jacket, preparing for him to see my back first. I took off my tank top and saw Deuce's and Ty's eyes widened. I knew what was there already. Bruises, cuts, and short, little, whip-like marks made with a phone cord. I held up my hair, knowing there was those cord lines.

I turned around and took off my pants. I saw my own cuts and bruises, looking at me and mocking me. I put my pants and tank top back on. Deuce looked angry.

"Did I do something wrong?" This is what Evan taught me. Whenever someone looks angry, ask them what's wrong. (That's actually one of the many things he taught me.) And if I didn't do it, punishment time for CeCe.

Oh great, now I'm speaking in third-person.

"Did _you_ do something wrong? Hell no, CeCe! It's that bastard!" When I saw his face soften, I bursted out into tears. "Why the fuck do you stay with him?"

"Because I can handle it."

"If you could, you wouldn't be crying," Deuce said and sat down, offering me to sit on his lap. I shook my head no. _I'm too fat anyway. That's what Evan told me. He told me I was too fat to sit on his lap. So I never did after he told me._

Deuce pleaded with his eyes, so I did. He held me close. "He has no right to treat you like this," Deuce said. Ty looked at me, and then gave me a look that signaled he had a light bulb on over his head.

"Rocky had this happen to her too." He said. "That's right, because she was dating him first."

I sat there in shock. This has happened to her… And she didn't tell me? "Guys, can you go set up the party? I have to go find Rocky…"

They nodded and I got up, running to the door. I heard Deuce mutter, "How can she run?"

And when I opened the door, I ran right into…

"I got the drinks, babe."

_Evan._


	6. Shocker

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Hmm… So now we figured out that CeCe's abused and that Evan got the drinks. What now? (By the way, I used the Google Translator… have I mentioned that I don't like using them but they are sooooo cool?) :)

_Recap: And when I opened the door, I ran right into… / "I got the drinks, babe." / Evan._

**oOo**

**Chapter Six: Shocker**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

I smiled at Evan and turned around to face Deuce. Evan coughed. "So, will you apologize for snapping at me and for not getting the drinks?"

I sighed and nodded. Ty grabbed my waist before I could open my mouth to say something, and pulled me back towards Deuce. "She will not apologize for something that you forgot to do."

Evan pushed Ty out of the way and held his fist up at me. Deuce stood in front of me. "Touch her, and I'll fucking kill you, bastard." He growled out. Evan laughed, and began to swing his arm.

A knock at the door played, and both Deuce and I ran towards it, making Evan stumble (thank God we're short). Wow, he really was going to hit Deuce hard… I thought as I answered the door. The Hessenheffer twins stepped in, followed by Rocky, whose hair was full of rat's nests. "Rocky, what happened?"

"I fell into a lake." She said and sat down on the couch. I raised my eyebrow, about to ask her _why_ she fell into a lake, or why she was even _near_ a lake, when Gary came in and more people started arriving. Evan was oh-so _kind_ enough to turn the music on.

But, suddenly, I though rang through my head. I don't want to dance anymore. I forgot Evan was here… He always would point out that I suck, or "that girl over there dances better than you and she's not even important".

But wait, I am an actress – and a pretty darn good one too. I seem to have everyone fooled (except Ty and Deuce).

I twirled around to the song "I Heart ?" by Taylor Swift.

_Wish I had concentrated,_

_They said love was complicated,_

_But it's something i just fell into, _

I laughed next to Deuce, who was… Flirting? With me? Hmm…

_And it was over-rated_

_But just look what I've created_

_I came out alive but I'm black and blue._

I looked Evan who, pouring me a drink.

_Before you ask me if I'm alright, _

_Think about what I, _

_Had to do-oo, yeah_

I sighed and walked over to the older boy cautiously. "Is that for me?" I asked. He gave me a look that said, 'Don't beg, Cecelia.' I heard him call for Deuce and, without warning, he came.

"Hey dude… Sorry about that… You know I'm jealous of you—I mean, you know about CeCe more than I do—"

"Estás seguro de saber sus puntos débiles ... Sin duda, lo suficiente como para frotar en la cara y la tortura de su." He hissed. _You sure know her weak spots… Surely enough to rub it in her face and torture her._

How did I know what he said? "I don't know what you just said. Come on, it's having a party. Take my drink."

Deuce snatched it, and walked away. "You called me an—"

"What?" He interrupted me. He had a dangerous tone in his voice. I looked around for a cup, and spotted one. Since Evan wasn't going to get me one, I sat down and drank it. It… tasted weird.

I didn't like it.

But some part of me wanted to drink the rest. It tasted like chalk and there were little chunks in it. I walked up to Evan. "What's in the drink?" I asked.

His smile turned to a smirk. "Nothing." There was a loud ringing in my ear.

"Evan, dude, where the fuck did you put my drink?" Deuce said, clutching his stomach. He pointed to my drink and I blushed and looked down. The entire drink was gone.

_I drank it all? _

Suddenly, I felt light-headed, and my breathing slowed down. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Is anyone else hot in here?" I muttered and tensed up. Now I was clutching my stomach. I widened my eyes as I bent over and vomited on Evan's shoes.

Rocky came and dragged me to my bedroom, where I saw Deuce punch Evan in the face. "Rocky… I'm so… UGH…"

I stuck out my tongue. "Rocky, I can't breathe!"

"Stop panicking, CeCe! Everything will be alright!" Rocky sat me down on my bed and ran back out.

I closed my eyes, moaning. "ROCKY WHERE ARE YOU?"

She opened the door, and in her hand was an icepack. "Well, I guess you're agitated. Must be a symptom."

"OF WHAT?" I coughed and hacked up blood. I looked at the puddle in my hand. _What the hell did that drink do to me?_ I thought and Rocky shrugged, putting the ice pack on head. "I don't want to go to a hospital until everyone's out of my house! And I have Deuce by my side!"

"Alright… CeCe, you'll be okay, I promise. Deuce is getting everyone out, along with… Ty."

"Evan has hurt me! He's hit me and whipped me!" I randomly screamed out. Her eyes widened.

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe him… OH DEUCE! PLEASE HURRY UP!" She yelled at the door.

My breathing was getting difficult. _Please Deuce, hurry up…_

**oOo**

Hmmm I wonder what was in that drink! Well, I know exactly what was in that drink…

I'll have the next chapter up in about a month! (_KIDDING!_) I'll have it up soon. (_Sooner than a month!_) XD


	7. Headphones

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: I have a review I would like to address: **Emmyrox88**: I will! (And the fist fight – don't you worry your pretty little soul XD There will be fights all the time now! A fist fight I will give you, preferably in the next chapter. :D But there are mentions of the two guys fighting. :D

Author's Note Two: Okay, so this is a filler from the last chapter… It may be a little sad, so get your tissues… I warned you *gives tissues to people who didn't bring some*

**oOo**

_Recap: My breathing was getting difficult. Please Deuce, hurry up…_

**Chapter Filler: Headphones**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

All I hear is Rocky calling for Deuce. _He's fighting Evan right now, please leave a message_, is what I want to say to her. But I can't. I feel that if I move my mouth, I'll throw up again. I don't even feel anything except for that. My warm fluffy blankets or my silky pillows don't even occur to me.

Rocky was shouting again. I forgot that Deuce wasn't in the room, until now… I'm feeling really delusional. I don't even know why he's fighting Evan; all I know is that I got pulled into my bedroom by Rocky. _Did Evan do something to my drink?_

"DEUCE! COME HERE!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. I opened my mouth a little, and then closed it again. The world felt heavy and cloudy. I didn't like it… it was too stuffy in the air.

Deuce slammed open the door and ran to the other side of me. He looked at me with chocolate eyes, the same ones I looked into earlier this morning.

I watched him grip onto me, and I felt helpless. Weak, betrayed, and fucking sick.

_Why did I have to drink that drink? _

The room got even heavier and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt my breath swell up in my throat as I felt my grip loosen on both their hands.

I felt Deuce put his headphones around my neck. He didn't want me to die. I didn't want to die. I started crying when he put them around me, but I cried harder when he snuggled up against my neck. I felt his hot tears run down my neck as all of us started crying.

Rocky was on the phone. _Great, she's planning my funeral_. I thought. She put her phone to my ear and I realized there was crying. "Flynn…"

"Don't die,"

I cried harder. "I'm not going to, Flynnie. I promise." I promised, even though I had no idea if I was going to make it or not.

I gave the phone back and I moaned.

_I didn't want to die; I didn't want to die… Please God, if You're out there, please don't let me die…_

Everything went black.


	8. Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Was the last chapter sad? I'm sorry… :( But this might… Bubble up the mood. I have a review again! **Jordan6452**: Okay, I will update **both** very soon! =) Thank you!

_Recap: Everything went black._

**oOo**

**Chapter Seven: Don't Leave Me**

**-CeCe's POV-**

**oOo**

I woke up, feeling (_I guess_) a bit better. My stomach and intestines hurt like hell. Then I looked up and looked at the white walls enclosing me in a room. I looked at the white sheets.

I hyperventilated and I heard beeping. I was freaking out. What the hell put me in a freaking hospital? I hate hospitals! Then I remembered what I said: 'I don't want to go to a hospital until everyone's out of my house! And I have Deuce by my side!'

I heard the door opened and a doctor, who looked about twenty and Asian, came in. He was with a nurse who was Spanish. "Cecelia, are you okay? Is everything alright?" The doctor asked. My breathing slowed down when I realized the beeping was just a machine for my breathing rate.

"Yeah," I said, exhaling. "Why am I here?"

"Well, you overdosed yourself with Ibuprofen,"

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening. No wonder it had little chunks in it. It was crushed into the drink. "Wait—I didn't overdose myself! Someone put it in my friend's drink, and I drank the rest for him… I guess."

"Well, this young man said you did it to yourself, and he rescued you from doing suicide." As if on cue, Evan stepped into the room and glared at me. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, which then I noticed that one was blackened. I paled.

"R-right…"

"Would you two like some time alone?"

"Yes," Evan said and beat me to it. The doctor and the nurse stepped out, probably saying to the others, "She's ready for visitors, but there is someone in there already."

_Noo… Don't leave me alone with the monster!_ I thought as Evan cackled. _Creepy._

"So, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I'm surprised Deuce actually punched you in the face." I retorted and ignored the scary, death look on the blonde's face.

"Little bastard… Too bad I injured him up pretty bad…"

"You did not!" I screamed.

"How do you know? Are you in love with him? Do you care about him more than you care about me?" Gosh. Trick question! That's not fair… I mean… I like Deuce, I really do… But do I love him?

"I love you, Evan," I said, lying through my teeth. I couldn't really give a fuck if he tried to hurt me, because then I could just scream. Someone would come, and Evan would go out of my life.

"You lying bitch," He said and hit my face. I screamed and held my cheek, shocked at the fact that he hit _hard_.

"No, I'm telling the truth! And speaking of truth, why did you tell them I overdosed myself when it was clearly you?"

"Stop lying!" He growled and Deuce stepped in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He snapped and pushed Evan. Evan growled and I screamed. "Seriously, what the fuck do you think you're doing hurting CeCe again? And yeah, I said again, bastard. I've seen her back, neck, and sides."

Evan flashed me a look that said, 'You'll get it,' when he was interrupted by Deuce head-butting him in the face. Evan fell instantly, and Deuce looked dazed. Evan struggled to get up, and I yelled, "Hit him!"

"I never hit a man while he's down on the ground." Deuce said and picked up Evan, punching him in the face. "But I will pick him up and hit him over and over again. And as for you, Evan, never hurt CeCe again."

Evan didn't say anything; only reversed the role and hit Deuce in the face, throwing him to the floor. Evan kicked Deuce in the stomach. "Just because you don't hit a man on the ground doesn't mean I don't either." Before Evan could kick again, Deuce got up, stumbling, and hit him with a vase.

I yelped when a piece of the glass landed on my bed. I kept it there, because what if I throw it down and Deuce lands on it?

Evan turned around; he had blood all over his face and he looked evil… He smiled wickedly. Deuce threw another punch and Evan pushed him backwards, right onto my bed.

Everything was silent as Evan walked out, pushing any nurses away. My breath was caught in my throat.

Then I looked at other side of Deuce.

The glass shard was centimeters away from his arm.

I looked into the now opened eyes of Deuce. My mouth was hanging open and I was so lucky. If I lost Deuce, I don't know what the heck I would do.

He looked to the right of him and looked right at the glass. "Oh my god…" He picked it up and put it on the nightstand that was right beside the bed.

Hmm… I guess I could've put it there… "Deuce, I feel sick…" I had the sudden effect of nausea washing over me. Deuce nodded, and I realized now that his lip and forehead was bleeding.

"I feel like shit," He commented, and stood up. "I'll get the doctors… You're still hooked up to… Many things—" Before he could step out, I called out his name in a raspy voice. "Hmm?" He hummed.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm just getting the doctors—"

"I can press a button… Please… Don't leave me." He sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Then press the button." He said, and flashed a quick smile at me, which looked harsh, since he was bloody.

I did and was whisked away before I realized something was nagging me. _Why does he keep caring about me, if he loves… Rocky… Or does he love her?_


	9. Flynn Cries Hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: Okay, so maybe that didn't make it bubbly… There was a fight scene, and ALMOST death. So… Yeah… Um… Flynn cries in this one… So I have a feeling the "happy" stuff won't be until the next chapter. Bubbly stuff is in here, kind of. **TeamEdwardAndPeter**: Here's more for ya! No more waiting for the next chapter! Here you go! (And I'm updating faster than I ever have today!) =D

_Recap: I did and was whisked away before I realized something was nagging me. Why does he keep caring about me, if he loves… Rocky… Or does he love her?_

**oOo**

**Chapter Eight: Flynn Cries Hard**

**oOo**

The day I exited the hospital (three days later) I was glad. I was starting to get… scared in there. I opened my apartment door, with Deuce right behind me. I sighed and twisted the door.

Deuce was the one who really stayed there. I knew Ty and Rocky would've stayed, if only they didn't start fighting whenever Tinka showed up.

Anyway, Deuce is staying with me to make sure I don't freak out or something. Since I was let out of the hospital whenever my mom and Flynn got home, I was going home first.

"You know, he put enough to kill you."

"But he didn't." I said and opened the door. Flynn bursted out into tears and ran into me, gripping my waist. "I'm here, Flynnie…"

"I saw blood on the floors!" I looked at Deuce, and he shrugged. Oh yeah, he was so guilty. He punched Evan in the face, probably.

"And he was listening to 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne and kept bursting out into tears when she kept singing 'I don't wanna let go'." Mom said and hugged me.

"You got into my CDs?" I asked, crying, thinking of that song. Flynn smiled and gripped my waist tighter. My mom was crying.

"So why did you do that?"

"WHAT? Why does everyone think I overdosed myself?" I yelled. Flynn slowly backed away, scared of my sudden raise of voice. "It wasn't me, Mom! I am not that stupid! Just because I have dyslexia doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"CeCe, they weren't calling you stupid—" Deuce muttered into my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wait—so you didn't overdose yourself?"

"YES! Isn't that what Rocky told you?"

"I couldn't understand her at all, sweety… She was crying heavily and I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what."

I sighed and nodded my head. "Mom, Deuce, can you give me some time alone with Flynn?" I asked the two of them, and both nodded their heads.

"Um, let's go to the kitchen?" Deuce asked.

"Let's go upstairs… I just got… A new…? Headphone set?"

"LET'S GO!" Deuce said excitedly and ran up the stairs like a kid. I smiled as my mom followed him. She didn't have a headphone set.

"Flynn… I'm okay now…"

"But who did this to you?"

"…Evan." Flynn closed his eyes and I hugged him. _Tightly_. He had waterfalls falling from his eyes and I let out a small, 'Awwwww…' I frowned and rested my head on his.

I don't know why he was acting like this… Well, I mean, he cares about me, but this much? All I do is steal his spotlight and make it my own. And I make him bacon in return. "CeCe… you know what would make me feel better?"

"Bacon?"

"Wow, you know me." I smiled at this and kissed him on his cheek. I got up, grabbed his Xbox controller and handed it to him before going into the kitchen.

"GUYS! YOU CAN COME BACK DOWN!" I yelled and I heard Deuce sigh right behind me. I jumped and Deuce laughed. Mom glared at Deuce, and his laughing died.

"Sorry," He muttered. I pulled some bacon out of the fridge and put it on a plate. I smiled.

I heard a knock at the door and everyone froze. Mom slowly made her way to the door, brushing her fingers over her gun.

Flynn ran over to us while Mom opened the door.

She then grabbed her gun and cocked it, holding it out.

"Oh, it's just you Evan."

"Hello, Ms. Jones. How are you today?"

Flynn, Deuce, and I both screamed… Loudly. Mom gave me a puzzled look.

"Good, sorry about CeCe, she's been in the hospital lately. Someone overdosed her." Mom said, lowering her gun. Evan flashed a fake concerned face, and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I know exactly who overdosed me! It's EVAN!" I pointed my finger towards the blonde who was now glaring at me. Mom put her gun up to him.

"You're not going to believe your daughter's boyfriend, but your daughter… Oohhh…" My mom nodded. She grabbed her taser and tased him.

Deuce started laughing in Evan's face. "I'll take him down to the station. Do you have any proof?"

"Mom, he made me visit the hospital. He was the one who tried to overdose me AND Deuce. He kept hitting Deuce… I seriously need proof?"

She nodded.

**oOo**

She took him down to the station after we gave enough proof as we could. I even showed her my scars. My mom took pictures and we were home alone. Well, Flynn was here too, but he was asleep on the couch. I called over Rocky and Ty.

They walked over, ignoring each other.

And this time, I'm not going to stand for it.


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up, obviously. :)

Author's note: CeCe's not going to stand for something…! :O **TeamEdmundAndPeter**: You know what I just realized? I kept getting your screen name wrong! My apologies! (Don't know what I was thinking!) And, I shall give you more! :D

_Recap: They walked over, ignoring each other. And this time, I'm not going to stand for it._

**oOo**

**Chapter Nine: Truth**

**oOo**

"What is wrong with you guys?" I yelled, waking up Flynn. "Go back to sleep…" He muttered a bit before his head hit the pillow. It was almost midnight and I couldn't blame Flynn – I was tired too.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked with a not-so-sweet tone. Once she realized it was her best friend she was talking to, she gave me a look that apologized.

I nodded, and then got that angry look on again. "I mean, Rocky… He's your brother. He doesn't have to love you like that if he doesn't want to." She looked like she was going to cry, but I don't want sympathy. Ty looked at her.

"You love me? But… Is that why you're jealous?"

"I'm jealous of Tinka because she's dating you. I love you more than a brother."

"You're my sister!"

I screamed. Flynn sat straight up and the room was silent. But I was still going. "And Ty… It didn't mean you have to rub it in her face by saying 'You're my sister' or 'I'm your brother' every three seconds! Irony sucks! Rocky, I know you're going to get angry at me for saying this, but GET OVER YOUR CRUSH ON TY. IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"You didn't have to shout it—"

"Yes, I did, so you can stop sending death threats to Tinka by using Ty's phone!"

"How did you know I did that?" Her face was guilt-stricken as she closed her eyes.

"I know now…" I smirked. _Point one for CeCe…_ "Anyway, I can't stand you two fighting! You're tearing me apart and I was totally fine when I got home from the hospital and then I remembered you two and _UGH_!"

"Wait—Rocky has a crush on Ty?" Flynn said, who was now joining the conversation.

Everyone let out a big sigh. "Yeah, I had a crush on my brother, GOD!" Rocky spat out.

Ty was standing still. "Ty?" Deuce asked, stepping forward.

"My sister has a crush on me…"

"Had."

That snapped him out of his zone. "What?"

"Had. I _had_ a crush on you. I don't anymore." Rocky sighed and walked over to me. She put my hands on my shoulders. "Well, I'm like someone else..." I pushed away from her when she looked away from me. "What?"

"You were going to kiss me!"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, NO! CeCe, that's not right!"

"Says the girl who liked her BROTHER!"

"I like Gunther!" Everyone (for the third time, or something like that) was silent. Almost as if on cue, Gunther and Tinka opened the door and went over to their respective Blue. Rocky whispered something in Gunther's ear and together the two walked out.

Ty and Tinka left also.

"Okay, well that was weird. CeCe, make me some more bacon!" I raised my eyebrow at him, which made him hold onto the '–n' a little longer before adding a "Please!"

I smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

I don't know why, but I could hear Deuce whispering. Why does he think I can't hear him over the microwave? I tried to hear what they were saying.

"—How do I do it?"

"It's simple."

"What do you know about girls?"

"Whatever… Listen, just impress her; show her you care."

"I've already done that."

"DO IT AGAIN!" Flynn whispered loudly. "Listen, just tell her how you feel—"

The microwave shut off and a ding went off, meaning the bacon was done. I didn't get to hear the rest of what Flynn was saying. I handed Flynn the remote and plate full of the bacon, looking at Deuce. I heard the phone ring and I ran to get it.

"Hello, Jones' residence, this is CeCe."

"Wow, I think you're getting better at that."

"Mom, I've been good at it. It's just that you get the phone faster than I do." She laughed and I smiled. "So, is Evan in jail?"

"He's in court,"

"I WANT HIM IN JAIL!"

"He's just making a stop there." I made a moaning sound in the back of my throat and I closed my eyes. "I showed Judge Appleton the tapes you were lucky to have."

"Why did he abuse me, Mom?"

"Well, he says it was because you and Deuce are always together, and he's always protective of you. He overdosed you, which he admitted to the courtroom, because he was trying to overdose Deuce—"

"Like I said!"

"But you ended up drinking the entire thing. He did it because Deuce was kissing you outside the Scream Cream?"

"We weren't kissing, Mom." Deuce raised his eyebrow and I waved my hand. "He was just leaning on me. So he had no reason to abuse me OR try to kill Deuce. How many tablets of Ibuprofen did he put in? I tried to ask the doctors but they said enough to kill me."

"Well, he said he put in seven times the amount of the normal amount. So what's four times seven?" I turned to Deuce, putting my hand on the mouth part of the phone.

"What's four times seven?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Holy crap!" I said, turning my attention back to my mom on the phone. "TWENTY EIGHT TABLETS?"

"Twenty eight?" Deuce and Flynn both got up and pressed their ears against the phone.

"Yes, you are lucky, CeCe. Without your friends… you'd be dead."


	11. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! OX But it's a good one! I promise X3

_Recap: "Yes, you are lucky, CeCe. Without your friends… you'd be dead."_

**oOo**

**Chapter Ten: Mixed Feelings**

**oOo**

An hour passed and Flynn fell asleep to the song 'Changing' by the Naked Brothers Band. Okay, now I am convinced he took all my CDs.

Deuce looked at me as we listened to the ever-lasting words of Alex Wolff. I sighed and turned the radio off, grabbing Flynn and taking him back up to his room. "CeCe…" He said when I sat back down. The TV was on and it was showing some paid-programming.

"Who was the girl you were talking about with Flynn while I was making the bacon?" I said and turned towards him. "Do you still have feelings for Dina? Oh! Are you jealous of Gunther?" He laughed and closed his eyes. His teeth were pearly white. The TV made his teeth shine a cool blue color. "Don't ignore me!" I said, hitting him playfully.

"I'm not ignoring you… You're so cute."

"What?"

He sighed, muttered, "I'm probably stupid for doing this," and cupped my cheek. He pressed his lips against mine.

A shock of electricity ran through my body and I liked it. It was good… It felt good.

But I pushed away. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, one that abuses you, tried to overdose me and you, and now he's in jail… And don't you think that you guys are… over?"

"Yeah… That's true… B—but you love ROCKY! And you're jealous of Gunther!"

"No, I'm not, CeCe. I'm in love with a feisty redhead who had an abusive boyfriend, who has dyslexia, and she dances on Shake It Up Chicago. I was jealous of a guy who is now behind bars for probably the rest of his damn life!"

I hadn't noticed until now that he was closer to me than ever before. I liked the smell of his cologne. It was a nice smell.

"No, seriously, who's the chick?"

"YOU!" He yelled. "I love you CeCe!"

"But you're a player!"

"How many girls have you seen me with ever since I got closer to you?" He asked… None – he's been focused on me. And I don't think I have enough will right now to have the responsibility to have a boyfriend.

"None… Deuce—"

"Seriously, CeCe. I love you. I always have, always will! Please…"

"I-I don't know. I just have a lot of stress, and I don't want to lose control."

"The doctors said I should take you to the hospital if you do… And I expected that." His head hung low and I immediately felt bad.

Oh well… Maybe if I add one more thing to my plate…

"Deuce…" He looked at me and I pressed my lips onto his.

**oOo**

The next day, Deuce held my hand. He hadn't forgotten about what had gone down, and I didn't either. "What did I miss?" Flynn asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Deuce and I are dating."

"FINALLY!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He kept coming to me, asking 'what should I do?' over and over."

I smirked at Flynn and kissed Deuce's cheek.

"So… Where's my bacon?"


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up; all I own is Evan and this story!

Author's Note: This is the epilogue, my lovelies. Thank you for joining me in reading this story. I have a few reviews: **Read-Write-Sleep-Repeat**: aw thanks! Fortunately I have this epilogue for you to read. Not sure about a sequel though… I think I know one thing that might happen to poor CeCe, but that's all. Hmm… I'm glad you like it! **Inlovewithdrewtorres**: Totally lol =) Thanks! **TeamEdmundAndPeter**: here's the end, sadly. :( But I have no idea how to put the sequel… Hmm, WAIITTTTT… I think I do ;D

Author's Note Two: Okay, so yes, I think I know how this is going to go down. (the sequel). Haha… Is it bad to say that once something good happens to CeCe it's going to come crashing back down again?

_ANYWAY.._

**oOo**

**Epilogue**

**oOo**

I walked into the school with Deuce, holding his hand tightly. I was a little nervous. This was the first time back to school since my overdose. Rocky was right behind me with Gunther whispering (very loudly) in her ear "Hello BAYBEE!"

Ty was right behind them with Tinka.

They had finally gotten over the fighting. That's exactly what I wanted to happen. I walked over to my locker, Deuce following my every move. The Blues and Hessenheffers went to their lockers, leaving Deuce and I alone. Finally.

I turned around and kissed him.

The principal walked by and said, "CeCe, kiss your boyfriend on your own time."

_Is Principal Jackson quoting lines from Victorious?_ "Oh, I will." I said in the most Jade voice I could find. Principal Jackson just kept walking and I kissed Deuce again.

"Hey."

Deuce turned around and his eyes widened.

**oOo**

I slammed the door when I got inside my apartment. I wiped a tear that was swelling out of the corner of my eye. "CeCe, I wasn't glaring at her like that!"

I ignored him and the phone rang. "Mom, is everything okay?"

"It's… Tell Deuce to protect you. Now."

I opened the door. "Mom said you have to protect me now." I said, voice trembling with fear.

Deuce ran over to the phone and dialed… Rocky's number? "Code Red. Rocky, Code Red. CeCe, everything that has happened to you…" He swallowed hard, hanging up the phone. "Is happening again."

I paled. "Ev—"

"Yes." He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Flynn came out.

"I heard Code Red."

Deuce nodded. Flynn held my wrist, and I swallowed and held back the tears. _How the fuck does this keep happening to me?_


End file.
